Y tú, ¿a qué le tienes miedo?
by Neko-Girl98
Summary: Oscuridad. Por todas partes; ni un atisbo de luz podía vislumbrar por dónde estaba pisando, pero lo hacía. Caminó un paso y otro más, mientras su convencimiento sobre el control de las emociones iba quedando atrás, junto con John. Capítulo único, Johnlock.


**Summary: **Oscuridad. Por todas partes; ni un atisbo de luz podía vislumbrar por dónde estaba pisando, pero lo hacía. Caminó un paso y otro más, mientras su convencimiento sobre el control de las emociones iba quedando atrás, junto con John.

**Disclaimer: **Propiedad de la BBC, Moffat y Gatiss.

**Notas del autor: : **Participante del reto de octubre _"No tengas miedo"_ del foro I am _SHER _locked.

* * *

**Capítulo único**

**Y tú, ¿a qué le tienes miedo?**

Para Sherlock las películas de miedo eran algo indiferente en él; sus guiones estaban estructurados de manera poco metódica y con finales demasiado previsibles, sin hablar ya de que el principal atractivo de éstas eran, principalmente, dar miedo, cosa que Sherlock encontraba poco gratificante en ellas.

Se estiró por todo el sofá, mientras la bata azul de seda le caía por debajo del hombro en un torpe movimiento, al proferir un gran bostezo. Pasó su mano por el pelo rizado y enmarañado, consiguiendo enredarlo aún más, mientras volvía a clavar por tercera vez la vista en John.

-Sherlock, es la tercera vez que me miras y sólo han pasado diez minutos de película.-respondió John a sus acciones.

-Buena observación, John.-respondió sarcásticamente a la obviedad de su compañero.-Quizá de ahora en adelante seas tú quien resuelva casos.

John profirió un seco gruñido ante la falta de paciencia y una leve mueca de indignación, mientras Sherlock volvía a mirar la película con aire desinteresado.

Los minutos transcurrieron y la sala iba tomando ambiente; todas las luces del piso estaban apagadas, dejando solamente la tenue luz del televisor iluminar ligeramente sus rostros; entre las cortinas se asomaba un cielo tapado de nubes, sin dejar ver las estrellas, aunque una grande y blanca luna se asomaba entre ellas de vez en cuando; a medida que la película transcurría, John se encontraba cada vez más nervioso, metiéndose completamente en ella.

Sherlock resopló, y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el rostro de John, para ahora observarle disimuladamente.

_Ceño fruncido, mandíbula rígida, sudor frío, ojos expectantes, boca entreabierta; cuerpo en tensión, pierna derecha moviéndose en ligeros saltitos, manos jugueteando con el extremo de la manta, cabeza ligeramente ladeada hacia fuera._

En segundos Sherlock había deducido el estado de nerviosismo y alarma de John a causa de la película. Volvió a resoplar.

-John, has estado en la guerra. Me parece absurdo que tengas tanto miedo por una película que ni siquiera tiene un buen argumento.-dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el techo, dejando caer sus brazos a ambos lados del sofá.

-Sherlock, después de todo a lo que nos enfrentamos, es bueno intentar desahogarse viendo algo, parecer normal, aunque sólo sea un poco, y dejarse llevar por el nerviosismo de las películas de suspense. Me ayuda a desahogarme. Además -continuó explicando, poniendo énfasis en sus últimas palabras.- Ésta tiene un guión excelente.

-¿Dejarse llevar por una película sobre una niña que sale de un televisor? Ilógico e improbable, francamente.

-La película no sólo trata de eso; si estuvieras atento te hubieras enterado.-volvió a responder, cada vez con un tono más molesto.

-Además...-continuó ignorando las palabras del rubio- ¿Qué hay de bueno en dejarse llevar por la emoción, el nerviosismo y el miedo? Es muy fácil deshacerse de ello.

-Sherlock, lo que estás diciendo es ridículo. Todo el mundo, alguna vez en su vida, ha tenido miedo a algo.

-Tonterías.

-¿Tú nunca has tenido miedo a nada?

-Nunca.

-Déjame decirte que sí. ¿Qué hay del caso del sabueso de Baskerville? Tuviste tanto miedo que incluso tiritabas. ¿Qué me dices a eso?

-Te digo que eso no era miedo. Era simple controversia entre mi cabeza, basándose en hechos como prioridad principal, y lo que vi, que si mal no te recuerdo, resultó no haber ninguna criatura lejana a la realidad.

-Sherlock, vuelvo a repetirte que todo el mundo alguna vez ha tenido miedo a algo; ni siquiera tú te salvas de las emociones, por mucho que quieras negarlo, y ahora, si me disculpas, me alegraría muchísimo la idea de que me dejases terminar la película.

Sherlock volvió a resoplar, mientras notaba que por culpa del aburrimiento que sentía, sus párpados empezaron a caerse.

* * *

_Oscuridad. Por todas partes; ni un atisbo de luz podía vislumbrar por dónde estaba pisando, pero lo hacía. Caminó un paso y otro más, y decidió pararse, al mismo tiempo que su larga gabardina decidió dejar de deslizarse entre las paredes sombrías. A lo lejos una tenue luz brillaba sin mucha esperanza, pero era la única salida que encontraba en ese túnel de oscuridad. Empezó a correr, mientras notó un suave escalofrío recorriéndole la nuca; tenía un mal presentimiento._

_Mientras más próximo estaba, más podía reconocer la escena que estaba presenciando._

_Sus manos, ahora teñidas por un oscuro rojo, se disponían a recorrer la figura yacente que encontró debajo de sus pies. No dudó un solo segundo en abrazar la misteriosa silueta, que poco a poco fue tomando forma: su jersey de lana, ahora teñido de sangre con la marca del disparo que había recibido justo en su hombro cuando años atrás había tenido en la guerra, su cuerpo, ahora sin vida dejándose caer en el frío suelo; sus ojos azules, que ahora se encontraban sin rastro de brillo de lo que antes fue una vida llena._

_Empezó a angustiarse, mientras un nudo en la garganta atesoraba su voz, y, por primera vez desde que tenía uso de memoria, empezó a tener miedo, dejándose caer al mismo tiempo que la negrura empezaba a extenderse llevándose la escena consigo._

* * *

Un pequeño sobresalto hizo a John retirar su vista de la película.

-¿Sherlock? ¿Estás bien? Me temo que te has quedado dormido.

No contestó. El nudo en la garganta seguía aprisionando sus palabras, mientras una gota de frío sudor atravesaba su frente. El corazón iba dándole tumbos, y se pasó las manos trémulas hacia su rostro, intentando serenarse de la pesadilla.

Unos segundos después, cuando parecía estar más calmado, aunque miles de pensamientos circulaban por su cabeza, dirigió su mirada directa a los ojos de John, como si esperara encontrar algo que no estaba seguro que quisiera descubrir.

-John.-pronunció su nombre como si fueran las únicas letras que le mantenían vivo de la oscuridad.-Yo...Creo que he tenido una pesadilla.

-¿Crees?

-Sí. Nunca he tenido una.

John bufó, mientras pasó su brazo por los hombros de Sherlock, haciendo que se recolgara en su propio hombro. Seguidamente pasó la manta para compartirla entre los dos, mientras Sherlock no encontraba las palabras exactas para preguntar o explicarse qué estaba pasando.

La pantalla en negro con las pequeñas letras blancas enunciaban el final de la película, mientras, inmediatamente segundos después, empezaba otra en un especial de Halloween.

-J...John, ¿Qué se supone que haces?-preguntó en un estado incómodo en el que nunca se había encontrado.

-Hacer volar tu miedo muy lejos de aquí.

Sherlock carraspeó unos segundos, con una mirada de desaprobación, pero al final decidió no responder; no podía afirmar ni negar nada de lo que acababa de decir John, aunque tanto él como John, sabían que era algo que nunca reconocería.

* * *

No es justo, yo también necesito a alguien que ahuyente mis miedos -¡Moffat!- muy lejos de aquí.

Espero que os haya gustado, y gracias por leer (A ver si con un poco de suerte, no llego tarde a mi primer reto).

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
